


Just Another Reason… or A Wank In The Bank

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Just another reason for Spike to hate Angel. My entry to the ‘Wank Fest’
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS)
Kudos: 16





	Just Another Reason… or A Wank In The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Just Another Reason… or A Wank In The Bank (1/1)  
Author: Karen  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Pairings: S/W, A/C, A/S  
Synopsis: Just another reason for Spike to hate Angel. My entry to the ‘Wank Fest’  
Dedication and A/N: Sorry, Mel, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!

“You complete git.” Spike glared at his uneasy looking sire and then at the little plastic cup in his pale hand, “You complete and utter piece of shite.”

Angel shuffled his feet, “Hey, this isn’t my fault!” He ran a hand through his hair, “There’s no way I can be blamed for this.”

Spike snorted, “Yeah, right.” He brandished his own little plastic cup at the older vampire, “No where else in the world would I be required to take a piggin’ sperm test, for Satan’s sake.” One slim finger poked Angel in the chest, “But I ‘ave the unbelievably crappy luck to get you as a sire and you ‘ave to go and ‘ave a soddin’ sprog.” The finger poked Angel again, “Just for once can’t you be a nice, normal, bloodsucking fiend and just fuckin’ kill things?”

“Hey, buddy, you went and got your own soul.” Angel smirked smugly, “You don’t get to blame me for that.”

“Oh yeah I do.” Spike kicked the white wall behind him with savage anger, “if it weren’t for you going all ga-ga over the soddin’ Slayer, I wouldn’t ‘ave been dragged to this poxy little piss-ant town, Dru wouldn’t ‘ave dumped me, I wouldn’t ‘ave been bleedin’ chipped and then I wouldn’t ‘ave lost my mind for a couple ‘o years and had delusions of Slayer lust.” He poked Angel smartly between the nipples. “ I wouldn’t be standin’ here with my mate standin’ outside waitin’ to compare sperm of two souled vamps with one evil one to see if souls make you bleedin’ fertile. This is definitely All. Your. Fault!”

Angel slapped Spike’s hand away and smirked annoyingly. “But then you wouldn’t have got Willow either.”

Spike opened his mouth and scowled. “That’s not the bleedin’ point!” He thought for a moment. “Alright, so maybe it is the bleedin’ point. Bloody hell.”

Angel rubbed his nose and looked pointedly at the corner of the room. “Anyway, I think our main worry is going to be getting what we need from him.” Spike followed Angel’s gaze and eyed the snarling, chained non-souled vampire held fast behind the door. Angel sighed. “I don’t think he wants to help us.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Really? You do surprise me.” He held up his hand and began to tick off points on his fingers. “We jump ‘im and his mates and stake the lot of ‘em, ‘cept that one, we drag the poor bastard back ‘ere after beating the undead crap out of ‘im and then we inform the over-fanged little git that we’re gonna stake ‘im anyway we just need to relieve ‘im of his man-milk first.” Spike spread his hands in amazement. “I just can’t figure out why ‘e isn’t spurting all over the ceiling as we speak.”

Angel winced. “You make it sound so sordid.”

Spike sneered. “Where exactly did I lose you on the kidnapping of an evil demon to get ‘is love juice?”

Angel sighed deeply. “We’d better get started.” He looked forlornly down at the front of his pants. “I’m not feeling very happy at the moment.”

Spike glared and mentally weighed up the horrors of spending the next few hours waiting for Angel’s Mr Happy to get…er, happy against giving his grandsire a helping hand. “Oh for fucks sake.” The smaller vampire dropped to his knees with a furious scowl. “You ever bleedin’ tell anyone about this and I’ll personally cut your bloody dick off myself.” He ignored Angel’s instinctive shying backwards and tugged down the older vampire’s zipper. “For fuck’s sake, tighty-whities? You really are a bleedin’ dad, aren’t you?” 

Angel frowned as his jeans and roomy underpants pooled around his knees. “They’re very comfortable. What are you doing?!” Spike looked up and rolled his eyes expressively as he sucked Angel’s decidedly limp member into his mouth. Angel gasped as the agile tongue went to work on him. “Never mind…” He felt himself begin to harden as Spike began to suck and stroke him with strong actions of his mouth and then gasped as the blond head lunged forward suddenly to take him to the root. His dick suddenly sprang to full life as Spike pulled back and pushed his tongue under Angel’s foreskin to lave his head and jab sharply into the tiny hole hidden there. 

Spike gripped Angel’s thighs as he gave a moan and began to thrust forward into the cool, wet mouth and put everything he had into bringing Angel to a fast, hard climax. Angel cried out as Spike started a low hum in the back of his throat and then just as suddenly pulled away to take the throbbing cock in his hand. Already well lubricated from Spike’s mouth, the purple-headed dick slipped easily back and forth in the younger vampire’s experienced hand and when he dragged a rough nail across the head Angel threw back his head and came with a massive roar. Fortunately Spike had the little plastic cup ready and managed to catch a good deal of the slick, white substance as it erupted from Angel. When he thought he had enough, Spike carefully put the cup on the floor and let go of Angel with a rough shove.

“My turn.” Spike got off his knees and undid his jeans with one hand as he freed himself with the other. Some of Angel’s cum still stuck to his hand and he used that as lubricant as he began to vigorously stroke his half-ready penis. Angel leaned back against the wall gasping as he recovered from his own hard orgasm and watched as Spike cradled and fondled his balls with one hand and pulled on his hardened flesh with the other. Spike’s own jeans slipped down his thighs as he thrust into his hand, although predictably there was no underwear in sight, and he rubbed a thumb over the head in much the same way as he had for Angel. “Cup…poof…cup…” 

Angel jumped forward, nearly going ass over head as he forgot that his jeans were still at half-mast, and snatched the other empty cup from the floor. He yelped as he was just a little too slow to catch the first blast from Spike’s willy in the cup and it instead hit him squarely in the eye, but he managed to fumble the cup into position to catch the rest of the cum.

Spike smirked as he panted through the aftershocks. “That’s a good look for you.”

Angel wiped the stickiness from his eye with a glare. “Shut up.” He jerked his head towards the thoroughly bemused other occupant of the room. “His turn.”

Spike wiped his hand off on Angel’s prized leather jacket with an annoying grin. “You’re doin’ the warm up in that one. I don’t know where he’s been.” He shook his head. “And the next time the bleedin’ girls get a hankerin’ for bleedin’ babies, I say we just stroll along to the nearest hospital and nick a couple.”

Angel glared from his shoulder to his erstwhile grandchilde. “Agreed.”

The End.


End file.
